Jessica (Canon)
Jessica, known to her friends as Jess, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Meaghan Martin. Appearance Jessica has beige-blonde hair styled in two French braids tied with magenta hair ties. She usually wears a stone lilac casual parka jacket as the base, and under it, wears a purple top over a plain ivory-white undershirt. She has a medium bisque complexion. During the prologue, Jessica has short hair that is tied in pigtails and is clad in a olive green top and dark green skirt with jeans. Depending on the player's choices, she will undress into white-base floral-patterned underwear or her white undershirt, and jeans, later donning a miner's coat and boots if she survives. Personality Described in the game as confident, trusting and irreverent, Jessica is a typical provocative young woman, who is quite brash in personality and dreams of being a model. Being a beautiful bottle-blonde with a mischievous nature, fun is Jessica's raison d'etre. She is typically laid back, flirty and playful, constantly giving nicknames and acting immature. However, once provoked, she can be quite defensive and fierce. She does seem to care deeply for animals, being shocked and upset after killing a bird and seeing the mauled deer. She is very open about her sexuality, flaunting the fact that she'll have sex with Mike, her boyfriend. Jessica reveals that she uses her seductive skills as a shield from her insecurities in a conversation with Mike. Possible Deaths * If Mike doesn't take the shortcuts, and stumbles while running after Jessica, her jaw will be torn off by theWendigo (Hannah), and she will be thrown down an elevator shaft. * If Jessica (or Matt) decides to run while fleeing the Wendigo in the mines, the Wendigo will catch up to her and tear off her jaw. * If Jessica fails any of the Don't Move segments in the mines, the Wendigo will be alerted of her presence and tear her jaw off. * If Matt abandons Jessica instead of hiding with her, the Wendigo will catch her and rip off her jaw. * If she and Matt successfully stay still but Matt fails to catch Jessica when she falls in the mines, it will find them, knock Matt off, kill Jessica by ripping off her jaw, and kill Matt by bashing his face in. * If Jessica or Matt fail to make a decision (do nothing, when presented with a choice), she will have her jaw torn off. Relationships Jessica has a fairly good relationship with Sam and Mike (Mike being the highest). She has a neutral relationship with Matt, Ashley, Chris and Josh. She used to have a very high relationship with Emily a year before, but that changed into a negative one after Emily's and Mike's breakup. Ashley Ashley and Jessica are not seen together in the game after the events of the prologue. At the risk of her life, Ashley can follow Jessica's voice to try and help her. If Ashley survives, she mentions hearing Jessica in her interview. Beth Washington Beth calls Jessica, along with Ashley, Emily, Matt, and Mike, jerks for playing their prank on Hannah. Despite Jessica's issues with Hannah, she and Beth seem to get along as Jessica is Beth's second highest non-familial relationship. Chris Jessica does not seem to have the best relationship with Chris. She becomes upset with him and calls him a tool after he steals her letter for Mike, and doesn't seem charmed or humored by his personality. Emily During the prologue, Jessica and Emily are friends. Jessica planned the prank on Hannah to protect Emily, who was dating Mike at the time. They both hid under the bed together during the prank and, along with Mike, appear to be the most involved in the prank on Hannah. In the year that has past, Jessica and Emily have developed an antagonistic relationship due to Mike's new relationship with Jessica. Emily and Jessica later have argument about Mike which can be encouraged or diffused by Matt. While talking to Mike, Jessica calls Emily a whore and tells him that she hopes Emily gets eaten by a bear. Hannah Washington Jessica did not respect Hannah while they knew each other. She was the most visibly excited during the prank, and later defended her actions while chasing after Hannah. As a Wendigo, Hannah appears to be especially cruel and sadistic in killing Jessica, tearing off her jaw and decapitating her postmortem. Josh Washington Josh does not seem to blame Jessica for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with her and Mike, both of whom were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. According to Jess he even flirts with her. When Mike confronts and blames Josh for Jessica's death, he seems genuinely shocked and swears that he did not know what happened to her. Mike Jessica and Mike began a romantic relationship during the year after Hannah disappeared, as Mike broke up with Emily for Jessica's fun loving personality. They appear to be very comfortable with each other, since they head up to the cabin to have intercourse during the game. Along the way, they flirt very often, and how Mike treats Jess will determine how much she strips down for him at the cabin. When chasing after Jessica in Chapter 4, if Mike isn't fast enough and Jess dies, he will blame himself for not making it in time. He will also often antagonize Josh because he believed him to be responsible for killing Jess. In her interview, no matter what, Jess will always recall and mention how Mike came to rescue her, and asks if he's okay. Sam Sam and Jessica have a neutral relationship. Despite being criticized for playing the prank on Hannah in the prologue, Jessica can be seen with Sam and Chris in front of the cable car station, where Sam approaches Jessica in a nice manner, making it clear they seem comfortable around each other. Their relationship will decrease if Jessica tells the truth about being with Mike. Their relationship can increase if Sam is concerned for Jessica when Mike finds her in the basement. Matt Jessica and Matt have a determinant relationship. If Matt sides with Emily in her argument with Jessica, their relationship will decline lower than it was. Jessica will show disrespect to Matt regardless if he sides with her or Emily in the fight. However, if Jessica and Matt survived until Chapter 10, Jessica appears to be slightly relieved to see Matt in the mines. Trivia * Jessica can only find a totem in Chapter 10. However, that totem can be found by Matt instead if he survived Chapter 6. * Having Jessica survive earns the trophy, "Don't Scare Jessica To Death". ** She and Wolfie are the only characters to have a trophy rewarded specifically for keeping them alive. * Jessica can die in Chapter 4, meaning she has the earliest possible death among the protagonists in the game. * Jessica is one of three playable characters - the others being Matt and Chris - to have a determinant playable segment. ** Jessica has only one in Chapter 10. * According to her, she had her phone replaced four times within this year. * Jessica is the only character who is not aware of The Psycho throughout the entire game. ** Although, if Matt did not encounter The Wendigo in Chapter 6, he will have the option to warn her about him. * Jessica was the Homecoming Queen. * Jessica and Emily's fight has similarities to the "Railing of the Queens" scene, from the Nibelungenlied. * In the 2013 PS3 version of the game, Jessica is seen with a very different character model and voice actress. * Along with Ashley and Matt, she is the youngest among all of the protagonists as she is 18 years old. * Jessica's dream job is a model. * Jessica loves partying and hates studying. * Jessica is voted most likely to become famous. * In ten years, Jess hopes to see herself on TV. * Jessica is the only character that does not directly interact with Ashley throughout the game. * She is the only character to not mention Josh Washington in the credits regardless the player's choices and the result. Category:Females Category:Canon Category:Characters